Man of Tomorrow Volume 1
by Avatar Conner
Summary: My name is Clark Kent. And I'm a alien. I crashed down on Remenant when I was a infant eighteen years ago. I may look human, but I have...gifts. And I've used my gifts to help people over the years. And lately I've gotten some strange gifts. Now that I've left Smallville and came to Vale, I need to find out who I am. Who I'm going to be. What kind of man I'm going to be.
1. Chapter 1

Alien.

AN: This series is dedicated to Monty Oum, a man who made his dream a reality.

(000)

My name is Clark Kent. I've lived on Remnant for all my life…..well that's what I thought up until a few months ago. All my life, I've been different from everyone else, Humans and Faunus don't even come close to what I can do. I can move faster than a speeding bullet, leap over tall buildings in a single bound, and I'm more powerful than a locomotive.

A few weeks ago, I did something that would have killed anyone else. And since then the fact that I survived it…...makes me feel detached from….everything. I'm not human….but my parents brought me up with humanity, and I need to get that back.

My name is Clark Kent. And I'm a Alien.

(000)

The fields outside the window zoomed past the occupants of the bus. As the bus continued down the road, it passed a lone figure on the side of the road. The young man watched as the us traveled up the next hill, the young man had black hair that was left unkempt, his eyes were a stunning shade of light blue.

His clothing consisted of a white sweater under a black leather jacket with red two stripes on the left arm sleeve and a matching colored hood. Over his back was a large duffle bag containing everything he decided to take with him. "Could probably have gotten to the city days ago Clark, but no, you decided to walk, help clear your head." he muttered to himself as he walked a steady path.

As he walked up the hill, he could see the tall buildings of Vale. Walking up to the apex of the hilltop, he slowed to a stop to get a good look of the city. He's been to Vale a few times in the past few months, only they were for more….serious circumstances.

Walking down the hill towards the city, he entered the city limits a few minutes later. Even with the threat of Grim, the city was so safe that the need to put up a physical barrier to keep the creatures out. Walking through the city streets, Clark couldn't help but feel out of his element.

He grew up in Smallville all his life, moving to the kingdom of Vale was a big step, and he was more than a little nervous about it. Reaching into his pocket, Clark felt his wallet, containing all his lien. But if he was going to stay here then he was going to need a job. Thankfully he was a man of…..many talents.

(000)

Grifball, one of the world's greatest past times. The players were all covered head to toe in padding, the rules being that if you get hit the armor will lock up on you for a short period before the player can move again. The objective of the game was simple as well, get the ball to the other side to score a point, the team with the most points win.

"Alright listen up you maggots! Your objective, in it's complex entirety, is to escort this ball." The coach in red armor said, pointing to the ball near his feet, "To that side," he continued, pointing to the other end of the field, "Without them," he gestured to the opposing side's recruits, "Handing you all your collective asses!" the coach finished.

Clark looked around, his red helmet in his hands. Everyone here was a few inches taller than him…..and bigger…..and buffer. But Clark wasn't intimidated, he's faced scarier things, like Martha Kent without coffee.

The opposing team's coach walked up beside the red one, "Alright everyone, we only have a few spots open on the team, so we're going to practice both offense and defense today." he explained. This guy seeming more calm and collected than his counterpart. When he noticed Clark the blue froze, "Um…...are you sure we should be letting him try out?"

"We let Caboose try out." a the red stated bluntly.

"I brought my grandmother's famous hair pie!" Clark heard one of the men on the blue team whisper…..maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"I'm just saying, and no offense, he's kinda small." The blue coach said.

"Did he sign his papers?" the red asked.

"Yeah but-" the blue began.

"Everyone kill the newb!" The red coach yelled over to the blue team, making them all cheer as the blue coach put a hand on his helmet. Clark simply put his helmet on with a smirk, this was gonna be fun. After everyone got into position with their equipment, the game started.

And that basically meant everyone charged the opposite team like maniacs. And that basically was Grifball in a sense, senseless violence. But it was fun. Very fun.

Clark managed to avoid the many players, not wanting to accidentally break the suit if he gets frozen and still try to move. But while everyone was trying to bludgeon each other, Clark spotted the ball. Running over he scooped the ball up off the ground as he kept running.

A pair of the blue team players tried to flank him with sledges. He ducked his body low to avoid them, throwing his elbows out the pair went flying off their feet on either side, the two were fine, just had a little wind knocked out of him.

Clark could hear about six more players behind him, catching up to him fairly quickly. Clark picked up his speed a little, so much that there was no way they could even come close to putting their hands on him. Approaching the goal, he slowed down to a stop as he scored a point, not even breaking a sweat.

The two coaches were speechless until the red one spoke up. "Mother of god. Get him a contract." he ordered as Clark took his helmet off, looking at the other players on the teams.

The players who didn't have super strength, speed, and hearing. Who really wanted this job. "Uh….about that….I'll have to think about it." he said, making both the coaches look at him fall from the moon.

(000)

The next stop on the city tour for a job was the Schnee Dust Company. "Now Mr. Kent, I feel like you don't quite understand the scientific knowledge that this job requires." the representative said, the man in the very expensive looking suit was nice enough to give Clark a tour of the facility.

Clark looked through a few of the windows they passed by, some of them had scientists working on various projects down on the ground floor. "And I understand that farm boy from Smallville isn't where you would typically expect someone with the capability to work here to come from." Clark said understandingly.

The man slowed to a stop, folding his hands behind his lower back. "I don't mean any offense Mr. Kent," he started.

Clark smiled and waved him off, "Oh no it's completely fine." he said before noticing the window behind the man. In the next room was a long and complex equation on a board surrounded by scientists, "What are they working on?" Clark asked, gesturing to the next room.

The representative looked back in before speaking, "That's a formula we've been working on to convert salt water into drinkable clean water." he explained. "It's something that they've been working on for the past three years, it's nothing definite but it's progress." he explained.

As he spoke, Clark had taken out a pen and paper he brought in case he needed it. Quickly scribbling down a few calculations before handing to the man, "Walk in there and hand them this." he stated.

The rep looked at the calculation strangely before he decides to humor the kid. Clark watched as he entered the room and got one of the scientist's attention. Showing him the calculations, the man looked down at it before looking at the board.

Clark smirked as the scientist waved the formula around. The representative came out a few seconds later with a huge grin on his face. "Mr. Kent! Please….don't leave." he asked.

Clark smiled, worst case, he helped advance the science a few years in a day.

(000)

Clark interviewed at about a dozen more places, each of them high paying, and each one offering a little help to the world as a whole. Clark had rented a hotel room for the night, the resume papers spread out over across his bed.

The room was fairly simple, a dresser was on the wall opposite of the bed. A small projector sat atop it for showing TV and movies that could be ordered. The young man had just finished re-reading all the contracts that went along with the resumes. There was good health plans, though he didn't really need them, along with vacation, dental, and the other usual coverages along with a few others.

As Clark set down one of the papers, his scroll chimed. Digging into his pocket he pulled out the device, once he saw who was calling he smiled before holding it up to his ear he spoke, "Hey dad." he greeted.

He just knew his dad was smiling on the other end of the call. 'Hey Clark, just calling to check in.' he explained.

"How's Mom?" Clark asked with a tiny smirk. Either Martha or Jonathan had called him once every day since he left home to check in on him. Not that he minded of course.

'She's good. She just went out to get some eggs from the chickens.' he said, 'Well how's the journey going? You finally get to the big city?' he asked. When Clark first told them about going to the city, his parents had been completely supportive, telling him that if he wanted to head across the world that they would be support him.

"Yeah, I just arrived here today. I got like a dozen different job applications here. Best of all they pay me so much I could pay the farm's mortgage this year." he added happily. His family was not wealthy, but they had managed to get on by with a few loans from the bank and Clark kicking in some money without his parent's knowledge.

Clark was actually the one who helped calculate all the money owed with his math skills. He could solve any equation, well the ones that he's come across anyways, he honestly didn't know how he did it, he's heard what has to me a million times how the most powerful calculator is the brain but it was pretty literal in his case.

He could hear his father pause for a moment, 'Clark you know we don't need much.' he stated understandingly. 'Your mother and I told you that we'll be able to take care of ourselves. You don't need to worry.' he explained. Clark wasn't entirely convinced though, 'Clark if you really want to help us, you should do something that makes you happy. That's all me and your mother ever wanted. It's all a parent wants.' he said confidently.

"But…..isn't that selfish?" he asked. With all his gifts, Clark felt like he owed it to the world to use his abilities to help people. Just like his parents taught him to.

'Is it? Clark everyone in the world wants to do what they want in life but sometimes they aren't given a chance to chase after it. We don't want that for you, we want you to enjoy your life son. But if you can find a way to help others and enjoy it? Then that just makes it better.' His father said encouragingly.

Clark smiled, leave it to Jonathan Kent to find a way to give him the exact answer he wants without knowing what he wants himself. "I suppose so…..thanks dad." he said gratefully.

'Anytime son. And don't be afraid to come by for visits. Your best friend here is missing you.' Jonathan said knowingly. It was true that Clark had decided to leave Krypto behind with his parents, mainly because the dog could better protect them from damaged than he could.

Well that and walking around with a half wolf half canine in the city was more than likely to raise a few questions. He loved Krypto to death, but he was just too big to hide in plain sight. "Next time I drop by I'll pick up a steak for him. Bye dad." he said before his father said the same and hanging up.

Putting his scroll back in his pocket, he looked out the window at the setting sun. He had a few hours before it was dark, why not enjoy the city?

A few minutes later the alien walked out of the front doors to the hotel and down the street. He could easily find a diner or something to eat at for dinner but he wanted to enjoy the walk itself.

Searching for his humanity may have been a bit of stretch, what Clark felt like was…...he didn't feel right. He had this feeling in his gut that kept him up at night, granted he didn't NEED to sleep, but it didn't stop worrying him.

The other thing that bugged him was the meteorite itself. When he got close one of the fragments of it, he felt sick, and he has never been sick in his entire life. Honestly that worried him a little, but at the same time it relieved him to know that he was not completely impervious to everything.

Shaking his head of those thoughts, he turned a corner towards a courtyard where a small structure sat in the middle, bacon ally a outdoor diner. Walking up to the cashier, he ordered a tray of food before going to sit down and eat.

As Clark ate, he listened. His super hearing could pick up sounds going for miles. He actually could hear what was going on in Vale yesterday if he tried hard enough. Clark usually used it to listen to the radio waves that were broadcast, he could listen to music, news broadcasts, whatever he wanted really.

But he could also hear things…..not very pleasant. Like gunshots, yelling, and a lot of other less kind things. But Clark just blocks it out, he can't do anything about it anyway….as much as he wished that wasn't true.

Turning his attention back to his food, he thought back to the jobs. It's not like he didn't enjoy them, but at the same time he wasn't jumping for joy about any of them either. He wanted to have fun when going into work, not something trivial but something that he liked doing.

His job at the Smallville Torch wasn't bad, just tedious honestly. Maybe something more creative was his level? There was a contract for a building architect, he could build homes for people, give them a roof over their heads. It's creative at least, and it does give back to people.

But was that enough? Clark thought as a man with his hoodie walked behind him, his footsteps getting his attention. But his hearing picked up something else, rattling, coming from his pocket. Looking over, he looked at the hoodie pocket and focused his vision, his eyes turning a slightly lighter shade of blue as his X-Ray vision turned on.

Looking through the cloth of his hoodie, he saw a small gun. The man stood and the counter and grabbed it before pulling it out and aiming it at the startled cashier, "Register, now." he demanded.

Clark turned his attention to the weapon itself, his eyes turned to a yellowish orange color as invisible heat shot out from his eyes at the barrel. Last thing he wanted to was ignore the gunpowder in the magazine and make it blow up.

The metal turned red from the heat, the man yelped as he dropped the burning hot metal, his hand slightly burned from the heat but nothing serious. The gun dropped from his hand, Clark let time slow to a crawl around him, standing up and rushing over at speeds too fast for the naked eye, he simply shoved the man.

The force wasn't much, a simple shove, but it sent the man flying through the air before he hit the ground unconscious. By the time the cashier registered what happened, Clark was throwing his tray away in the trash bin.

That was…right. That felt right.

Looking back, he watched the man dial the police as the man remained unconscious. Well…...it's not like I haven't helped out people before. Clark thought as he remembered his adventures in Smallville.

Ok, let's say I do this. I go zooming around the city helping people. What then? He can't exactly just do that for his entire life…..can he?

"Well…...huntsmen and huntresses do it. And I have more at my disposal than them." He muttered, Ruby was fifteen and she was already training to become a fighter. He was eighteen and he saved his hometown from destruction.

Clark stopped, "Ok let's say for the sake of argument I'm thinking about this. How would this work? I can't just dedicate my life to this." he stated obviously. Clark wanted a normal life for as long as he wanted, but he also knew that his powers came with a responsibly to use them to help people.

Clark pondered that for a moment, Ok what about this, until decide on a job I'll do this? It is helping people like dad said, and he liked doing that, but there was a problem.

He may be able to move faster than the eye can track, but even he needs to stop once and awhile. Thinking over for a moment, a idea came to mind.

(000)

Clark felt a little stupid right now, standing on top of one of the tallest buildings in the city in just a hoodie? Yeah if Yang saw him right now she would be laughing her ass off, "Ok, so what do I do now?" he asked himself. "Well…..I guess I use super hearing." he muttered before listening in.

One of the first things he heard was a car alarm blaring a few blocks away. Dropping down from the rooftop he took off at super speed.

Zig-zagging through the streets of the city, Clark stopped behind a man trying to force a car door open. "Just stop what your doing and walk away." Clark stated, making the man whirl around.

The man took one look and bellowed in laughter, "Oh who are you supposed to be? The neighborhood watch?" he asked, pulling out a sizable gun from his back. Clark was starting to question what kind of firearm laws there are here because that thing looks plain dangerous.

The man fired without hesitation. As the rounds collided with with his chest, the crushed against his skin, the metal crushing against his skin. The man unloaded the entire clip into the young man, Clark didn't so much as flinch. The man's eyes widened in disbelief before Clark zoomed over and shoved him over the car and into the wall of the building before losing consciousness.

Clark zoomed away when he heard one of the inhabitants of the building dial the police to investigate gunshots. Clark watched from a few blocks away through some walls to watch the police arrest him.

Clark grinned, "Ok. I think I can get used to this." she stated happily before he heard the police car's radio call for another unit. Zooming off into the night, Clark couldn't help but smile as he launched himself up into the air overtop buildings.

(Three weeks later)

Clark walked down the street to his apartment with a decent sized bag of groceries in his hands. Clark had been going out every night to stop crime, and he loved it. Of course he has to find a job sooner or later if he wants to stay in his nice little apartment.

Turning right, he climbed up the stairs to the building and opened the door as he balanced the bags in his arms. Entering the building, he heard the slow clocking of heels heading towards him, holding the door open, he moved his bags to see the kind old woman who he ran into a few times in the last few weeks.

"Hello Ms. Nell." he greeted kindly as he held the door open for her.

The older woman smiled with gratefulness, "Why thank you Clark." she said as she started down the steps. "My granddaughter is still looking for a nice man like you Clark, you should drop by to meet her." she suggested.

Clark's cheeks blushed pink, "T-Thank you Ms. Neil but I'm not sure if I'm going to be staying here much longer. My rent is almost due and I'm not too sure of I'm going to be able to stay here very longer." he said sadly.

No job and a hotel room? He knew it was only a matter of time before he ran low on his money, he could probably find a new place pretty easily. "Oh that's a shame, I think you two would have gotten along." she said as Clark closed the door behind him.

Clark zoomed up the stairs to his room, opening the door and closing it behind him he quickly put all his food in it's proper place. After finishing up, Clark walked over to his bed and laid down, grabbing the remote he turned on the TV.

'-with the start of spring coming up it seems that the weather will finally break. ' the weatherman said as the tv switched to the main anchor, Lisa Lavender.

'In other news. The mysterious 'Guardian of Vale' struck again last night. A pair of guards discovered a small van overturned on it's side with ten thousand lien on top with the thieves inside and the doors crushed so they couldn't be opened.' the woman announced. Clark thought back to last night, six men had tore out a few ATM machines with all the money inside.

Clark had to admit it was a little out there, but ramming into it's side to turn it over and crushing the doors was just a precaution for them not to escape.

He also had to say the name Guardian seemed…..a little out of left field.

Not like he hated it, it was surprisingly accurate for a name for someone that no one has seen. He went to an extreme not to be seen, and so far, as far as he knew, no one had even seen him. He was ok with being a urban legend, besides Clark didn't like attention. The less he has the better.

"Speaking of." Clark muttered, climbing off the bed he kneeled down and reached under the bed, grabbing his hoodie, he noticed that the past few weeks hadn't been kind.

His skin may be harder than steel, but his clothes sure weren't. The hoodie was a little beat up, a few sewn up cuts and bullet impact points. But a few calls to Martha Kent taught him how to stitch back together his clothes.

Pulling the hoodie over his head. He pulled the hood up before turning off the lights. Walking her to the window, he pushed them open and leapt outside into the air. Landing on a rooftop a few blocks away, he listened in for anything that sounded like it needed his attention.

'Crystals, clean, uncut. Now." a deep male voice demanded. Clark turned to the origin of the voice.

He is not exactly polite. Clark thought before dropping from the roof and zooming through the streets of the city. Clark had all but memorized the layout of the city, though it was easy with a perfect memory.

Turning around the corner, his eyes looked far ahead to the end of the street. What he saw nearly made him trip up. Ruby Rose, the little sister he never had, we handing a handful of goons their asses. Clark stopped his shoes against the ground so fast that smoke started to come off them before ducking into a alley and watching from a distance.

He watched as Ruby used her giant scythe/sniper rifle, during it off to the side and using the recoil to zoom out of the way of gunfire. "Holy crap." he muttered quietly as he saw Ruby slam her weapon's blunt end into the criminal with enough force to render him unconscious.

That's when Clark finally took notice of the final man. He stood out from the others dreadicslky, a white suit jacket with dress pants, along with a bowlers hat and cane. His hair was orange, with enough of it to cover his right eye. Clark recognized him as Roman Torchwick, one of the most infamous criminals in the entire world.

"Ruby get out of there you're too green." he whispered harshly. Focusing on Torchwick, he watched as he dropped a cigar out of his mouth as he begun to speak. Clark focused his X-ray vision on the cane, his eyes widened when he found a trigger and what looked like mini grenades inside.

He lifted the cane, small crosshairs popping out the end before shooting what looked like a Roman candle. Ruby was smart though, aiming the muzzle of her weapon down, she shot herself up into the air to avoid the attack.

Roman ran across the street to the side of s building to s ladder leading to the top. Ruby asked the shopkeeper if he was ok with going after him, not catching the blue of red and blue leap up to the side of the building.

Roman heard a pair of feet land on the roof, turning around he fired at Clark. Can't let my clothes get damaged, if Ruby sees me this is over before it starts. Clark thought as he traced out and caught the blast in his hand, the explosion was contained to his hand.

The criminal did a double take, "Ok wait what!?" He asked before he realized who he was, "Oh waiiiit. Your him! Your that Guardian guy aren't you? I gotta say your not as big as I thought." he admitted.

Clark was about to rush over when he heard a gunshot behind him, turning around he saw a Ruby land on the rooftop as well. Oh that's just-

BOOM!

Clark was blasted off the roof, flying over the dust shop and into the alley behind it. "Aaaggggghh…...what hit me?" Clark asked, looking down at his hoodie us saw a large burn mark in the middle of his chest. "Well….at least it wasn't a headshot." he muttered, thinking of the good news as he got up onto his feet.

Looking through the building with his X-ray vision, he saw that Ruby wasn't alone, a blonde adult woman with a riding crop was pointing at a…..

"Since when do bad guys get a hovercraft!?" Clark asked, as the woman flicked the crop up into the air, a purple light going up into the air before busting and forming clouds. A moment later it started raining ice shards.

"...what?" Clark asked in shock. As the ice rained down, a massive wave of heat shot out from the side of the craft. Clark finally noticed a figure inside the craft while Roman flew, but when he tried to look at this woman's face, it was blurred?

Shaking his head, he tried again but he still couldn't see her face, "Again. What?!" he asked loudly. Gathering himself, he leapt up onto the roof of the dust shop and looked at the woman, his eyes turned red before red beans of heat shot out at her. Heat Vision didn't exactly melt people on contact, the heat from it can be used to knock people off their feet, like getting hit with a heatwave.

The woman raised her hand, the heat vision breaking upon contact with the air in front of her hand. Clark debated internally on whether he should crank up the power or simply stop, but it was made for him when the woman shoved her hand forward, almost recoiling the heat vision right back at him.

Clark as blasted back a few feet across the roof.

As the ship took off into the sky, Clark was about to leap over and crash into it before a light shined from under his feet. Looking down he saw a strange almost flaming symbol on the ground. He backpedaled away, the ground exploding in front of him with enough force to throw him off again.

When he picked himself up, he looked down and groaned, his hoodie was completely trashed, even if he wanted to go after a Roman, and he really did, he couldn't without revealing his face. Zooming away at super speed, he heard Ruby speak to the older woman, 'Can I have your autograph?' Ruby asked pleadingly.

(000)

'I can't believe you got arrested.' Yang said as she and Ruby walked out of the police station. When she gotten a call at home to come pick her up from the police station, she freaked out. But when Ruby explained explained what happened and she was just called in for questioning, she was relived.

'I didn't!' Ruby said for what had to be the fifth time.

'Yeah and the guy who shot fire-' Yang started.

'The Guardian!' Ruby said excitedly, 'It was soooo cool! I saw him catch one of those things that guy was shooting and it exploded in his hand! It was awesome!' she said, almost bouncing in her step from the sheer excitement of the encounter.

Clark smiled.

When he heard the blonde woman was taking Ruby to jail, he immediately went home and got into his street clothes to go meet them. The spare hoodie he had for when the other one was finally damaged beyond repair, the same one he dumped on his way home.

'Ruby I love you little sis, but I think you were seeing things. People don't shoot fire out of they're eyes.' she stated, Ruby stopped have folded her arms over her chest, giving Yang a look, the older sister realized what she meant. 'Ok ok, maybe he shot fire out of something.' she said, her hand subconsciously twirling a strand of her hair.

Clark thought for a moment before smirking. Standing up from his spot on the rooftop above them, he looked at the stone wall beside the sisters.

"Your hair can get on fire, what's so hard to believe a guy who can look fire?" Ruby asked.

Yang ran a hand down her face, she just wanted to get home and tell dad what happened. The poor man must be worried sick about them, "Look Rubes, I'm just saying that it's something I'd have to see to believe." she explained.

A read beam shot between her and her sister, making the younger girl step back with a 'eep'. Yang fallowed the beam to the side of the wall beside them as it quickly burned something into it. When the flames died down, on the wall was a sort of symbol.

It looked like a Dimond with a large stylized S in the middle. The sisters looked back towards the origin point of the beam, they froze when they saw the red hooded figure standing on the roof across the street, his eyes glowing red before dying down.

When he disappeared in a blue of motion to the side, Yang Blinked before processing what just happened. "Holy crap….." she muttered as Ruby squealed in excitement at the spectacle.

"That. Was. Awesome!" she yelled as she hopped into the air.

Clark smiled a few blocks away at the sound of Ruby's happiness.

Yeah he could definitely get used to doing this.

AN: Ok so I know what happened. But before you read any further I must give a spoiler warning fr the newest RWBY episode.

( SERIOUSLY HUGE SPOILER ALERT)

We good? Ok.

Yes. Yang got her arm chopped off by (*cough*dickhead*cough*) Adam. Was o shocked? You bet your ass I was. But after getting over my initial fears and anxieties ( along with staying up all night) I approached this whole scene with logic.

Now I have a few posts like this on tumblr that go into detail but I'll Just try to hit the key points here on why Yang will be ok.

For one, her arm was not destroyed. If it was destroyed it would have disintegrated like the robot in the 'Black' trailer. Now how do we know it didn't happen offscreen? The disintegration in RWBY is instantaneous, and the cutting off scene was in Slow motion. So by that logic it wasn't destroyed. Also if it was the case then Yang would have turned to dust as well.

And if it was gone for good, RT would have showed it, similar how they showed penny's death as well as her sword cutting through a piece of her shirt. They like to hammer the nail to the board if you catch my meaning.

Secondly, It is possible that Blake grabbed the arm as she was sneaking out. Blake used a clone to distract Adam long enough to get out of there. The entire time the camera was focused on clone Blake, Yang, and Adam. And in that time we didn't see the arm, but Blake got away with Yang, it is very possible she herself could have taken the arm as well.

Third, Yang's aura, the gold flames, we're trying to heal her wound the second it happened. Some say this is a substitute for actual blood but I remind you that Aura heals wounds automatically, I'm not saying that Yang's arm is a stub because it takes longer than that.

Also to put a end to the 'Adam's blade cauterized the wound, he flicked WET BLOOD off the blade. If it was red hot, that blood would not be there, and Blake's wound would be smoking.

Now I do believe that the arm can be reattached. Her aura is clearly intact, Adam's sword simply got around it somehow. The arm can be reattached, her aura is trying to heal it so it's got to be possible to put it back together and have Aura start to close it.

Now others think that Yang will get a prosthetic arm, but the main flaw with that idea is where would she go to get one? Vale's hospitals are probably all abandoned, not to mention so far away Yang would die before getting there.

But also, it is possible that her aura could repair the arm enough that they would need to bandage it to keep it together with some support.

But the most damning piece of evidence is this.

In the Volume 2 after credits, we see Yang speaking to her mother, Raven. Beacon is abandoned, no one is around, and doesn't that seem like a battlefield after the battle has been waged? It's a flash forward, in the volume one post credits they Also hint at the future, (showing Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury) but this is a more literal term.

And I'm not sure about the dream theory for it, we've only seen something like it during the episode 'Fall' which was a flashback episode. And the fact that in Volume 3 when she talked to Qrow, she said that she recognized HER MOTHER'S SWORD. And didn't mention dreaming about meeting her.

Now, Raven says, they have a lot to talk about, now I have a idea what that could be but that's not important. What is important is that Yang has her arm intact there. So I could see a few possibilities as to how it was reattached.

Like stated above, her aura healed the wound but was medically treated after everything and it's back in working order.

Ozpin or maybe Glynda find Blake and Yang and heal the limb with their powers.

Or, and my most favorite one, Raven comes back and finds Yang and uses her Aura (or magic if she is a maiden like we all think she is) to heal the arm back into working order. That then leads to the 'talk' they have at the end of volume 2.

Also, this is just like when we all thought Yang was going to Jail for what happened with Mercury. We all based our ideas on what we saw, but ignored what we didn't see. By using logic I kept thinking that Yang would get Disqualified from the tournament, and maybe even suspended from Beacon. But she didn't even get suspended.

Besides, giving Yang a robot arm after this? It just seems like rewarding her for bad behavior, launching herself at Adam like that wasn't a smart move on her end, but I understand that she was acting on impulse and you can get caught in the moment. Also, Mercury and Ironwood's wounds are clearly far worse than what Yang had. Both of them I assume ran out of Aura and had to get their prosthetics to survive. But Yang's aura was intact, as I explained earlier.

Also, Ironwood had aces des to military scientists like Penny's father to build it for him. Mercury had Cinder and her 'boss' to give him the legs as well.

I've also heard some ideas of Yang actually frowning the entire limb back but….I'm not entirely sold on that idea personally, but if she had Aura from others like everyone fighting? Maybe.

(SPOILERS ARE OVER YOU CAN READ NOW)

So yeah, that's a rant if I ever saw one.

But I also want to inform you al that due to Volume 3's more mature nature, I may put that under the M category when I get to it. I'm not a hundred percent sure as of now but I'm thinking about it.

Well that's all, it's good to be back but like I said with my last chapter in my Spidy story, I'm going to be updating my stories randomly from now. Doing the same thing over and over gets a little boring.

Until next time guys, have a good one.


	2. Chapter 2

Guardian

You know how normal humans and Faunus spend their Friday nights? They hang out, they go partying, grab a bite to eat, maybe go out on a date with that one special person. Me though? Clark Kent? I'm getting shot at….almost, moving this fast kinda makes the whole moving target thing even harder. Clark thought to himself as he reached his hand out, catching a bullet in front of one of the hostage's faces.

This was Clark's first time stopping a bank robbery. It was a medium sized bank, about two floors tall with a railing above the main floor. About a dozen men had seized the bank and were holding the staff hostages as they robbed the bank vault.

Crumbling the bullet in his first, he reached his other hand out and grabbed ahold of the hostage and zoomed over behind the teller desk. Standing up, the world was almost frozen at the speed he was going, he had gotten all the hostages to safe places around the building, now all that remained where the bank robbers themselves.

A pair of them stood in the middle of the room where the hostages were, four more were spread out over the ground floor of the building with the remaining six upstairs where the vault was. Spitting towards the hostage takers, he shot his palms out into their chest, sending them flying back.

Clark directed his attention to the next robber, rushing him, Clark circled around him and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, swinging him around and throwing him into another robber. The two others fired their assault rifles at the young man, Clark turned on his heel and snatched the bullets out of the air as they approached him, last thing he wanted was bullets ricocheting everywhere because they bounce off his skin.

Pressing his hands together, the bullets crumbled into a ball of silver, casually flicking it at one of the men, he was hit in the gut with it, the force making him slam back against the wall. Clark quickly checked him over with his X-ray vision for any serious damage but the worst he had was a bruised rib.

The other gunner looked back to his friend, Clark heated up the gun in his hands, making him Yelp and drop it to the floor, the weapon literally glowing red with heat. Clark cracked him across the has as lightly as he could, not wanting to cause any serious damage to him.

Leaping up to the second floor in a blur of red and blue, he circled around the railing, knocking the remaining six men back into the walls. Gathering them up one at a time he placed them all in the center of the room with the group of men still out cold.

As the doors to the bank burst open, a SWAT team of seven filed into the lobby, their weapons all raised and ready to fire, as they closed in on the robbers, Clark slipped by behind them at super speed unnoticed. Reaching the bottom of the steps he leapt clear over the street where the police had set up a barricade to cordon off the area.

Landing in a deserted alley, Clark took a deep breath as he leaned against the brick wall. "That was…..something." he said, letting the knot he had in his gut unwind. Him being there to stop them was a good thing sure, but Clark always got nervous when there were innocent people in the same room as him when guns were involved.

He read statistics on how many people get hurt from ricochet shots. So he always had a knotted up feeling in his chest whenever he was around civilians while out doing his thing.

Taking a few minutes to calm himself down. He took a deep breath through his mouth and then let it out slowly through his nose. Pushing himself off the wall, Clark was about to pull the hoodie off and call it a night, right before he heard…

Well, you know how when someone scratches glass with a knife? Imagine that, but a hundred times louder…...and it was in both ears…..

Clark's hand clamped down over his ears out of reflex. But it was of no use, just like when he first discovered his super hearing the only way to stop the noise was to either get as far away from it as possible, or to find it and turn it off.

Unfortunately the latter of the two options was his only choice, it was at such a high pitch and sound so loud that he could hear it for miles. Clark kept up into the air and headed west when he landed, jumping from rooftop to rooftop he landed on the outskirts of Vale before taking off at super speed.

There wasn't much out this way except for Beacon Academy, the place Yang and Ruby will be going to.

Yang had called him last night and told him that Ruby had been accepted a whole two years early into the academy for her skills. Clark was surprised but he gave the redhead his congratulations on getting in as well as how proud he was of her.

He hadn't told the sisters that he had moved off the farm and into Vale, mainly because of he knew Yang as well as he thought he did, then she would freak out when she learned he was staying in a motel at the end of town.

Also she would most likely smack him for not telling her he moved there sooner.

Sidestepping through the forest to avoid trees, rocks, and other collisions, he could hear the high pitch closing in. Approaching a cliffside, Clark launched himself up the side with a powerful jump before he got to the last at the base of the cliff. Going over the landing platform, he came down on the grassy lawn beside the main path to the school,

The school itself? It looked stunning.

You could get online and look up pictures of the school but it's nothing compared to being there. Clark would like to admire more but honestly if he doesn't stop that stupid noise he may just burn this place to the ground with his Heat Vision.

Quickly closing in on the sound, he stopped at the base of the courtyard statue.

In front of the statue stood a man, he had dark black hair combed back with a few grey strands, he wore what a dark grey dress shirt with both sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had black pants on as well as a cape with the end torn up, across his lower back was a folded up sword.

And his breath smelled like pure gasoline from where Clark was standing.

Qrow Bradwen, the only man outside his family who knew his secret. The man tried to talk but all Clark could hear was the high pitch ringing. "TURN. IT. OFF." Clark shouted loudly. The man looked down at his wrist where a watch was, pressing down on the sides, the ringing stopped. "Oh thank god, now give me that stupid thing I'm going to crush it." he said, gliding his hand out. Qrow recoiled his hand back, "The watch Qrow. Not your hand."

"No offense, but this was kinda the only way I can get you here at a moment's notice. I'm keeping it." he said, folding his arms across his chest. Qrow was Ruby and Yang's uncle, like their father he was a huntsman. Yang called him her Drunkle, on account that the man's flask is always at least halfway full of something that he was fairly convinced that could kill him if he took a sip.

Clark stuffed his hands in his hoodie, "So what's the word? Something tells me this isn't a social call." he noticed.

The man smirked as he held back a short chuckle, "Yeah well that's pretty good assumption." he said, starting to pace back and forth. "Ruby called me yesterday, she told me that she got accepted into Beacon early. And that she actually saw the 'Guardian of Vale' that's been all over the news lately." he said, air quoting the name. "And then she sent me a picture of a mark he left for her. Looked pretty familiar."

Clark bowed his head, "Ok it was stupid. I know, but Yang didn't believe Ruby and-" he started before he picked up something with his super hearing. He glared at Qrow, "Your pretty clever." he stated, making Qrow stop and smirk at him, "You kept the signal going so long that I wouldn't notice those two heartbeats behind the statue." he stated.

Picking up heartbeats was one of his lowest hearing settings, if he wanted to he could turn it off, but sometimes it would pick up something. "You two can come on out now. I know your there." he called out.

For a few seconds passed before two people stepped out from behind the statue. One of them was the woman he saw with Ruby two nights ago, she wore a white blouse and black cape with a tipped off end. She also wore a pair of glasses that stood in front of her pairing green eyes. She looked at him with caution, but also some interest.

The man beside her wore a black suit with a green ascot. In one hand he held a cane, the other a mug of coffee, his hair was completely white, like the woman he wore glasses. Unlike his companion, he looked at Clark with a small smile, "Well, it appears that Mr. Bradwen sold you a little short." he said.

Clark was silent, three people knowing his secret was fine. He knew Qrow, but these two? He knew nothing about them. "I can understand your hesitance to trust us. Given that you don't know either of us." zone man said, noticing Clark staring at him.

The alien shook his head, "Oh I know who you are. Your Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon." he said before looking at the woman. "And your Glynda Goodwitch, you've taught here for a number of years." he noted. Glynda gave Ozpin a look but he seemed to be ok with how much he knew. "I wrote a paper on you in high school." he explained.

Ozpin smiled at that, "Hmm. I must admit, I'm surprised that you were able to attend school given your…..situation." he said carefully. Clark looked over at Qrow, the older man shrugging. He apparently only told them the broad strokes of his life thankfully.

"I had some good people look after me for most of my life." he stated. He was not going to mention his parent's names, on the far off chance that Ozpin wasn't all for alien's, he wasn't going to endanger the lives of the people who cared for him all eighteen years of his life.

"You're very fortunate in that regard." Ozpin stated before taking a sip of his coffee. "Qrow has told us what you did, you risked your life in order to save a small town of people from a natural disaster. How you did this aside, I want to know why."

Clark have him a strange look, "Well…...because it was the right thing to do." he stated. Glynda gave him a curious look, of course it was the right thing to do, "Ok it's more like…...I have these gifts, these amazing abilities that I can use to help people, what reason do I have not to use them to help people?" he asked.

Ozpin smiled at the answer given, "I would imagine that anyone else in your position would simply want nothing to do with your powers."

Clark raised his hand to the back of his neck and pressed his palm against the base, "It's crossed my mind…...but no matter how much I wish, I can't change what I am. So I may as well do what I can with what I have." he explained as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So that's why you've been going around Vale stopping criminals?" Glynda asked with a raised eye. It seemed a little too…..genuine. She'd had many students become huntsmen for that very reason, but usually they have a more personal reason. But Clark's seemed to be just the former and none of the latter.

The young man shrugged, "Well others my age are attending this school. Isn't that basically the same thing?" he asked.

"Touché." Ozpin said with a little bit of a laugh before taking another drink from his mug. "As you know, Beacon is a school used to train the future generation to help protect the world."

Clark could see where this is going, "I can't attend. Look I'm a farm boy from Smallville, there's no way anyone would buy that I came to this school out of nowhere." he stated. He can't just appear out of thin air like that, questions would be asked, and he couldn't just make up answers without anything to back them up.

"Oh I fully agree. But you do realize that when you're out there, stopping crime and saving people, it does help." Ozpin started. "But you have no training, no experience, and though you've gained some over time, petty criminals can only teach you so much." he explained.

It was true, most of the guys he stopped were not exactly bright in the intelligence department. "What are you suggesting?" he asked.

Ozpin smiled, "A simple arrangement. You come to this school, you learn from other people with goals similar to yours." Ozpin shifted his footing a little before speaking again, "There's also the possibility that you've yet to reach your full power. Here you can safely push yourself." he explained.

Clark had to think at that. In the past few months he gained a total of about five new powers. Along with that he was now faster, stronger, tougher, and who knows of this is just the beginning? Having a safe place for him to test his powers would be a good thing.

"Look kid, I get your nervous about this." Qrow started, making Clark look towards him. "You jumped right into a meteor and blew it to bits." he pointed out. "If you can do something like that? Then you need to learn how to manage your power." he said bluntly.

Clark looked between him and Ozpin, it was true that he had struggled after the sudden power up. And after a few days he learned how to get it under control for the most part, but what worried him was that may have well been his minimum power for all he knew.

When he was younger, he had trouble lifting the tractor, now he could do it with his pinky if he wanted to. Maybe the only reason he was able to do what he did isn't because he had to, but he always could do it, but simply never had to be that strong before.

"...ok. But like you said, I can't just come to this school out of the blue. I have to have a reason to come here." he pointed out.

Ozpin smiled, "We've already thought of that problem. Qrow told us that your adoptive parents own a farm, correct?" he asked. The alien glared at Qrow before nodding, "Well Bescon, like all the other academies, tried to provide the very best for they'd students, not just academic wise. Clothing, construction, food. It's all provided." he explained.

"You want to buy produce from my farm…..just so I have a reason for being here?" Clark asked, surprised that Ozpin was willing to go that far to give him a reason for being there. Honestly he could just be a janitor or something and that would be plenty reason for him being there, but this was just plain generous.

The headmaster chuckled again, "Qrow has said your mother's apple pie is to die for." he said, Glynda rolling her eyes at her boss's behavior.

It could work. I come get the food, get it to the kitchen, get paid, and while I'm here I learn to better control my powers. Clark thought. "So…...do we have a deal?" Ozpin asked.

Clark was silent for a moment. Honestly it sounded like a good idea, having somewhere where he can test his limits as opposed to finding them out in the middle of the city. One minute he could be pushing over a door and the next he could have shot it through the building. "I'll have to think about it." he said decisively.

Ozpin nodded in understanding, "Of course. The students will be here the day after tomorrow for their initiation. If you decide to agree to put offer, come by then." he explained.

The young man nodded before turning on his heel and zooming away back towards the city, kicking up winds that made Glynda and Qrow's capes flutter. "I still think this is risky, even for you." Glynda stated for the record.

Qrow reached for his oval flask and uncorked it, "Oh come on, with the types we let into the school? He's a far cry from the worst we've seen." he said before taking a drink.

Ozpin nodded, "Agreed. Like you said, Mr. Kent seems genuine with his reasons. It's rare to see someone have cause so Noble in these times." he stated as he also took a sip of his coffee. Lowering the mug, his expression turned serious, "Besides, if he was able to fight her, then he may be just what we need at this point."

(000)

"So what do you guys think?" Clark asked.

The young man stood in the Kent house living room, his parents, Martha and Jonathan Kent were on the couch in front of him, at his side was Krypto, Clark scratching him behind the ears as he explains the events that transpired.

"Well we at least know who's Qrow friend is." Martha stated before looking at her adopted son. "Honestly though Clark, I don't see the harm in taking him up on his offer." she said.

"I agree with you mother, Ozpin is the Headmaster of one of the schools that produces the people we trust to protect us. I honestly think you can trust him Clark." Jonathan said in agreement. Clark's arms crossed over his chest, obviously not comfortable. Jonathan sighed before standing up, "Clark we've always told you that no one can know about your gifts or where you come from, but this is different." he started, putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I know that it must feel scary to tell someone the truth, but if Ozpin is offering to help you then I honestly think you should take it." he said reassuringly.

The alien ran a hand through his hair, "I know. And it would be good to have a place that I can actually see what I can do without accidentally hurting anyone." he said, listing the positives. "But….I don't know, I just feel nervous about this." he admitted.

Martha smiled, "That's completely natural sweetheart. This is new for all of us, you especially. You have a right to be nervous." she said understandingly, putting the young man at ease. "Tell you what, we still have some apple pie left over with your name on it, let's celebrate this." she said, getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

Clark and his dad smiled at one another, "You be fine Clark. Caution is good, but having faith is better." he said, walking with his son into the kitchen with Krypto tailing behind, hopeful for some table scraps.

(000)

The day passed quickly enough for Clark. Honestly he was more than a little excited to go to Beacon, sure he wouldn't be attending as a student but he was going to be able to freely test his limits. A farm isn't the most ideal place to do something like that of course, so this was a golden opportunity for him.

But he also didn't want to stop being the Guardian. Going around helping people was what he lived for, sure in most cases he had to use violence in order for the criminals to stop but that was only because it was necessary.

Stopping in front of the school, Clark had to stop to look at it. The school was amazing, it simply looked beautiful. Adjusting the strap on his shoulder that connected to his duffel bag, he walked through the school, looking up to one of the more gallery towers of the main school.

Walking through a archway, Clark suddenly realized he had no idea where he was suppose to go. "Crap….Qrow I swear to god if you have that stupid watch on, I'm going to chuck your flask into the sun." he muttered before listening for Ozpin. Instead, he found a more familiar voice.

'WHAT?!' Ruby's voice shrieked through his eardrums, making him cover them with a wince. Looking in the direction of Ruby with his X-ray vision, he found her, along with a number of students, including her sister Yang, near a cliff side, standing on small platforms.

"Ok what's going on?" Clark asked, not exactly sure what they were doing. He got his answer when one of the students on the far end was launched into the air by the pad, acting like a spring trap. "...and they wanted to go to this school." he muttered before running over towards the area where they were at.

Charging through the brush, he slowed down and stopped himself in time to see, Yang, Ruby, and some blonde guy as the last ones. Yang pulled out a pair of aviators and winked at Ruby before her pad launched her up and into the air, letting out a whoop of excitement as she went flying.

Of course she would enjoy that. Clark thought with a small smirk. The young woman was a thrill seeker, heart and soul, Yang would fit right in here. When it came to the blonde boy though, he seemed to have no idea whatsoever that they were literally being launched into the forest, with no parachutes.

Clark's eyes widened in realization. Oh my god they just launched Yang and Ruby into a forest with no parachutes! he thought as the blonde young man was also launched into the air, the student's figures looking like small dots from where Clark was.

Stepping out of the brush, he walked over beside Glynda and Ozpin, watching them all fall. "They….They'll be alright…...right?" he asked, ready to jump after them and Dave all of them of it comes to it.

"Oh yes. They'll all be be fine." Ozpin said before turning to Clark. "And I'm happy that you were able to make it on such short notice." he said gratefully as Glynda walked in front of him. "Ms. Goodwitch?"

The blonde nodded, tapping a few keys on her scroll, she held it up to Clark, showing the area of forest. "Like we just said to the students, there is a small temple at the northern end of the first. Their objective is to retrieve a trinket and bring it back here." she explained, the map highlighting the northern brush. "As for you Mr. Kent, you'll be doing the same, but unlike the others, your job isn't to also get a partner, it's to make sure everyone gets out alive." she explained.

Clark nodded, he could hear the dozens of grim from the cliff that were in the forest. Smallville was known for having little to no problem with the creatures of Grim, but even then if one was spotted then it would quickly be taken care of. "But you can not interfere with their test. Only help of they are in danger of death, understood?" she asked.

Clark shifted his footing uncomfortably, "But what if they're in over their heads? I can't just let them get hurt." he stated.

Glynda looked at him understandingly, "I know that you want to help, but you need to remember that this is a combat school. They should be able to take care of themselves." she reminded him. Clark thought back to when he saw Yang fighting at that nightclub a while back, she easily handled herself, and those were human openers, not stupid grim….

"I'll try." he said, lowering his bag to the ground before crouching down and leaping into the forest with enough force to shake the ground at Ozpin and Glynda's feet. They watched as he almost flew through the air over the other students.

(000)

Clark landed in the forest with enough force to make a small crater of dirt and grass. Walking out of the crater, he dusted some dirt off his clothes. "Ok I need to work on softer landings." he muttered, looking into the six foot wide crater.

The young man quickly scanned the area with his Xray vision, making sure no one was around to investigate his loud and noticeable landing. Letting out a breath of relief, he looked up to the sun, "Rises in the East, sets in the West." he muttered as he began on his way through the forest.

Finding North, he started walking towards the temple. With how far he jumped, he guessed that he must be fairly close to the temple that Glynda had mentioned. It would be a while before anyone showed up so he decided to walk instead of sprint. Of students on their way find overturned trees and shattered rocks they could get the wrong impression.

Clark made his way through the thicket with his ears peeled for anyone, last thing that he wanted was for someone to see him. Or worse for Ruby and/or Yang to see him, the girls may be like family but the last thing he'll do is have them keep a secret this big.

'Heeeelllloooo? Is anyone out there?' Yang called out, a few dozen yards away. Clark crouched down in the bush and used his X-ray vision to see Yang walking through a clearing. The blonde brawler casually walked through the forest, the sound of a stick cracking made her turn to the sound. 'Ruby is that you?' she asked, walking over to a bush.

Clark saw what was behind the bush. It was not Ruby. As soon as Yang saw what it was,

she looked up as the Ursa stood up on it's legs. 'Nope.' she said, popping the 'p' at the end.

As the Ursa swung its claws, she backflipped out of the way of it's arm. The sound of a growl made her look over in time to see another Ursa pounce at her from out of the brush. Rolling out of the way, her gauntlets extended over her forearms. 'You two haven't seen a girl in a red hood have you?' she asked. The Ursa growled before attacking again.

As this went on, Clark didn't know whether or not he could intervene. But fortunately that question was answered when a small strand of Yang's hair was cut off the top of her head. "Oh my god." he muttered before rushing away as Yang's battle cry echoed through the forest.

Yeah Nevermind that. Clark thought as he leapt up above the trees. Spotting a small structure within a small valley, he landed on the small cliff side did slid down the slope. Walking to the center of the amphitheater, he looked around, on a number of podiums were chess pieces.

The only problem was there were four of a kind each. Meaning that if he didn't want to interfere, he needed to pick the right one. There were four Bishops, Knights, Rooks, but there wasn't a queen though, just a King. "Well I guess this is mine." he said, taking the king piece off the pedestal.

He used to play chess all the time with his dad, though Jonathan always managed to give him a good run for his money.

"Well if I'm going to make sure no one does, I better get somewhere I can see them all." he said aloud as he looked around. The trees were a safe bet as any, crouching to the ground, Clark leapt up into the tree and grabbed ahold of a branch, pulling himself up, he say comfortably on the bark and looked for the students.

When he saw a patch of gold in the greenery, Clark smirked at Yang's victory. Using his X-ray vision to take a closer look, his eyes widened when he saw Yang's partner.

Blake Belladonna.

He had met Blake back in Smallville after she had ran away from the White Fang after robbing a train and saving everyone on board from getting killed. She and him be some fairly good friends in their short time together, she still wore the bow on top of her head to hide the cat ears she had.

Clark felt for her, he really did. But being partners with Yang? 'How about a cute little poney?' That was just cruel.

The Faunus rolled her eyes with a small smile, 'Sure.' she agreed.

Clark couldn't help but smile, "Well it looks like she's come out of her shell a little." he muttered with a small smile, glad that his friend was making friends with one of his oldest friends….wow try saying that five times fast.

The sound of a loud, feminine scream made Clark lookup. He could tell if a person was in trouble, that's easy, but due to the base pitch he could hear, Clark could also tell if it is a man or woman who is screaming for help. And that…..was a boy. Screaming like a girl. Looking at the source of the scream with his X-ray vision, he saw a red headed girl running out of a cave. Moments later the cave wall burst open, a Deathstalker snapping it's huge pincers at the girl.

With the same blonde boy from the cliffs hanging onto the stinger. Clark couldn't help but sympathize with the young man, 'Jaune! Whatever you do don't let-' the girl started before the Deathstalker craned it's tail back and flicked the boy through the air, much to Clark's shock.

Just as he was about to intervene, a familiar voice made him stop, 'In a good way?'

'In a bad way! In a very bad way!'

'Well why don't we just jump!?' Yep, that was Ruby. Clark looked around for the scource but it sounded like she was…..

Clark looked up, "Oh you have got to be kidding me." he said, finally seeing where Ruby and her partner were. They were riding on the back of a Nevermore, a very big, very high up in the sky, Nevermore.

'What are you!? Insane!?'

Ruby let go and began falling from the sky, leaving her partner behind. 'Oh you insufferable-'

Clark took off from the tree, landing on the ground he made his way over towards the ruins. If I jump at the right angle then I could be able to catch her, land, and get her back to where she would have landed. Clark thought as he neared the edge of the clearing with the ruins. Watching a Ruby fall, he slowed to a stop when he noticed the blonde boy, Jaune, flying towards her from being thrown.

The two collided in midair, sending them into a nearby tree, seemingly without any real damage. Clark quickly hid behind the ruins, hoping that no one saw him coming, "Ok maybe I don't need to save anyone." he muttered to himself as a Ursa burst through the thicket of the clearing with a orange haired girl riding on top of it.

"...why do I even bother?" he asked, running a hand down his face. He felt like a spectator, he wanted to do something besides watching his friends get put in danger. So far, a Yang had gotten into a fistfight with a Ursa, Ruby jumped off a flying Nevermore, and some random girl rode in on a Ursa!

"Yygggghhhhaaa! Can everyone just chill out for five seconds before something crazy happens!?" Yang shouted, fire bursting off her from her frustration. Clark himself couldn't help but smile as that got everyone to calm down, Yang knew how to get everyone to pay attention and shut up.

Unfortunately the peace lasted for about roughly five seconds before Ruby drew everyone's attention skyward back to the Nevermore…...and the all in white Girl on the side of it.

"Oh yeah…...kinda forgot about her." Clark muttered, watching as she fell through the air. Just as he was about to jump up and catch her, Jaune jumped out from the tree and caught her in his arms.

But do to a little something called Gravity, the two both plummeted to the ground, Jaune landing face first with the girl in white landing on his back. Clark now just felt sorry for the poor guy, "I am so gonna need to look out for that poor guy." he muttered as the two got up.

Suddenly, the redhead that he saw earlier with Jaune was knocked to the ground in front of the group. "Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said cheerfully, clearly joking about the situation.

Clark rolled his eyes at Yang's humor.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby said confidently before charging directly at the Deathstalker.

Clark's first instinct was to stop her and run her to safety, but he stopped himself, Ruby can do this right?

When he saw the redhead get knocked back by the Deathstalker and the Nevermore pin her to the ground with it's feathers, as well as cutting off the others from helping her with the Deathstalker closing in on Ruby, that's when he knew it was time to intervene.

Time slowed to a near stop, he ran past the students in a blur. Sprinting past Yang, the force of his speed was enough to dislodge the feathers in the ground. Running up to Ruby, he quickly ran around and put himself between her and the Deathstalker stinger.

When time returned to it's normal pace, the stinger collided with his chest, the force rebound back to the tail, making it recoil back. Clark jumped towards the tail, grabbing it with both hands, he let himself fall to the ground, using the tail like lever, he used every ounce of strength to throw the scorpion Grim into the air at the Nevermore.

The two collided in midair, the Deathstalker taking it out of the sky and crashing into the forest. He wasn't sure if that would kill them, but if not, he at least bought them a few minutes to get out of the clearing.

"Woah….." Ruby said in awe behind him. Clark's eyes became red, turning around to look at Ruby, the redhead focused on his glowing eyes, they were bright enough that she couldn't make out his face but dim enough not to cause her to turn away.

Red beams shot out and easily sliced through the feather, cutting off the weight, Ruby was able to free herself from the projectile. "Ruby!" the redhead was all but tackled by her elder sister, she nearly squeezed the life out of her sister from the bear hug.

That was when Yang noticed him, looking at them with his glowing red eyes. Clark stiffened, Yang was the one he worried about finding out. Yang was smart enough to piece together evidence of it was there. Before he could take off, she spoke, "Thank you." she said, truly grateful for his actions.

Clark disappeared In a blur of motion, charging through the thicket without a care before stopping far away from the students.

That was stupid.

What the hell am I thinking!? I should have just left while the grim went flying! What they recognized me! Clark thought as he leaned back against a tree and slid down the trunk.

He wanted to tell Yang and Ruby the truth about him ever since he himself found out. But he didn't do it because of just how big the secret itself is to keep. Proof of life among the stars isn't exactly the same secret as you stealing a friend's possession. And that was assuming they didn't see Clark as a terrifying being of power.

The young man sat there for a few minutes, his knees held close to his chest by his arms. "She didn't see me. Well she did but she didn't see my face. My eyes were too bright. So she couldn't have recognized me…..right?" he muttered to himself as he tried to convince himself that his secret was still safe.

Except…...it wasn't.

Two more people knew about him. And not only that, anyone they decide to tell. "I should run. I should get mom and dad and run them to a another Kingdom." he said to himself. He shook his head, "No it's too late. They could find me again…." he muttered.

Clark felt like his whole world was falling apart right now. It wasn't Ruby or Yang it was the fact that two people knew his secret, the fact that at anytime they could reveal it to te world and have everything important to him ripped away.

So what was stopping them? What was stopping Glynda and Ozpin from telling everyone? What possible reason do I have to believe they'll keep their word? Clark thought.

Faith.

Clark thought of what his dad had told him, Caution can be be good, but having Faith is better.

"Am….am I willing to put faith in them? To trust them?" he muttered. He didn't refer to the teachers, he referred to their kind…..humanity. But these two people reached out to him and offered a choice, if they wanted to tell the world about him, they would have done it already.

The young man sat up from his spot, his hearing picked up little to no sounds near the ruins. Standing up, he could hear the sounds of explosions and gunfire in the distance. Using his X-ray vision he saw Blake, Yang, the girl in white, and Ruby, all working together to make a makeshift slingshot with Ruby as the projectile.

"Oh my god she has a death wish." he muttered to himself, watching as Runy was shot directly at the Nevermore, her scythe digging into it's neck as the force caused her and the bird to slam into the cliffside. Suddenly a long row of white circles appeared going up the surface.

And Ruby ran.

She ran as she fired the sniper on her weapon so that she was dragging the bird up the side of the cliff. When she reached the edge, the Nevermore's body snagged on the rocks, and with her last bullet, Ruby fired.

Decapitating the Grim.

Clark…..smiled. "Maybe you didn't need my help after all." he muttered, impressed by the younger girl's actions.

(000)

Clark listened to the ceremony from the cliffside, looking out to the forest from his perch. He was happy that Yang and Ruby would both be on the same team, and he was also glad that Blake would have some friends as well. And the girl in white seemed to fit in well enough, hopefully he'd get a chance to know her.

"You certainly made a impression on the students." Clark turned around to see Ozpin walking towards him, cane in hand as usual. "Though they mostly think that it was you simply responding to the commotion in the forest, Mis. Xaio Long thinks your keeping a eye on her younger sister." he said, somewhat amused.

Clark smiled, "I kinda was. She's like the little sister I always wanted." he explained, scratching the back of his head. "Look…..I know I failed, Ruby can clearly take care of herself. So can everyone else…..but…" he trailed off, unsure how to explain it.

Ozpin gave him a look of sympathy, "With all your gifts, you think that it's your responsibility to save everyone you can." he pointed out. Clark nodded at his words, "Do you know why you have the King piece?" he asked.

Clark's hand dug into his pocket and pulled out the chess piece. "The King represents leadership. Leaders somethings are forced to make choices that are not easy in any right." he explained, Clark looking down at the board competed. "But they also inspire, their followers don't follow him simply because of the title he has, it's because they choose to as well. And just as it is your choice to fight, it is theirs as well." he explained.

"You passed the test Mr. Kent. You learned something that will stay with you, and that will always constitute a victory." Ozpin finished before turning around and heading back towards the school. "Your room is in the student dorm on the top floor, your bags have already been moved there." he added before Clark looked back down at the King.

He didn't want to lead anyone….but if he could help others by leading by example? Then he'd be happy to do it. Putting the chess piece back into his pocket, he quickly zoomed off to the dormitories.

A few minutes later he arrived in front of his door. Opening it up, he saw that the room was fairly simple. A single bed was against the right wall, there was a door to the right leading to a bathroom with a shower, sink, and toilet. And a dresser beside the window looking out to the school.

Closing the door behind him, Clark laid down on the bed, letting himself fall asleep as the shattered moon shined through the window.

AN: Ok so I was clearly wrong about what Yang's arm being reattached but I'm kinda thinking about this one idea that's spreading that Yang is a Pheonix…..well more like…..it's complicated. But basically the idea is that her semblance can help grow her arm back but since she's so depressed right now her semblance won't activate.

If you want to hear more about it I got a few things on tumblr about it under Avatarconner if you want to check the posts out.

But anyway, I know the timing was kinda weird here but mainly because…...i honestly think those episodes in the forest are weird. I mean they wake up and it's the afternoon, and then by the time they get back to the school ot's night?

I just assumed that many of the events happened at the same time.

So I'm working on the next chapter already and I'll get it out to you all as soon as I can. Until next time guys :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Signal

Clark grabbed onto the food crate in front of him and lifted it up and carried it out of the bulkhead and carrying it to the small truck used to carry the food to the school itself. It had been a few days since Clark had started working at the school and honesty? He liked it. After finishing his official work, Clark would meet up with Ozpin or Glynda on the outskirts of the school grounds a few hours later and run a simple test for his abilities.

So far he had used his arctic breath to freeze a entire river solid, lifted about one hundred tons worth by lifting up one of the transport ships up off the ground by a few feet before he had to drop it. And seeing what God top speed was, last time they clocked him, he could run just past Mach two.

And yesterday they did a actual scan of his body using one if the machines in the medical bay. The tests were still being run but hopefully they would shed some light as to how Clark has his powers in the first place. Though it would be a while before he got results, knowing that he'd soon have some answers were a good thing to keep in mind.

As he loaded the last of the produce onto the vehicle, Clark smirked when he saw one of the boxes full of his mother's pie. "Well I have been working hard…...and I don't want anyone to get fat." he muttered to himself, mentally weighing on if he should take a slice or not.

In the end though, he decided against it. Pushing the barricade up so that none of the boxes would spill out. He hit the side to signal the automated delivery robot to drive. Watching it go, he rolled his sleeves back up as the truck was about to exit the hanger. He heard the sound of footsteps near the entrance. His eyes widened, quickly zooming over towards the truck, the doors were opened enough so much that the truck could pass through them.

But it was a huge blind spot near the door. Just as the student was about to walk into the truck, he grabbed her and lifted her up, stopping her from getting run over. Setting her back down, he realized the small girl he picked up had a red cloak on with a hood, turning around, he saw she had silver eyes as well.

"Clark?" Ruby asked before her eyes widened and a large smile spread over her face. "Clark!" she cheered before wrapping him up in a hug, causing the alien to smile and return it. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Smallville!" she said with joy at the sight at who she looked at like a older brother. Before the young man could answer she let out an excited gasp, "You gotta come see our dorm it's awesome! Me and Yang are on the same team and you gotta meet our partners!" she said, all but dragging Clark towards the school.

He was honestly surprised just how fast Ruby could go with him being dragged behind her. "So wait, why are you here?" she asked, looking back at him as she pulled him by the arm.

"Oh, well the school started buying produce from our farm so now I stay here and help deliver it." he explained like how he rehearsed in his head. As the two entered the dormitory building, Ruby led him up to the fourth floor before stopping in front of a door.

Ruby straightened herself out, coughing into her fist before speaking, "Ahem. It's with great pride and joy that I present to you, one of my bestest friends ever, the headquarters of team RWBY!" she said with a small jump before opening the door to the bedroom.

No one was inside thankfully, but when Clark saw the shape that the room was in, the bunk beds were what made him stop and stare."...you and Yang made those didn't you?" he asked bluntly.

"They're fine." Ruby said nonchalantly before jumping up onto her's, nearly giving Clark a heart attack. Ruby's bed was hanging above another by two ropes going under either end, and the one across from her on the other side of the room was being supported by books.

"Ruby. Someone is going to get killed by those." he stated bluntly.

"But they're bunk beds!" she said in protest.

"Death traps." Clark replied with a small smirk as the door opened.

"-so then I grabbed him by the-Clark!" The young man turned around in time to be caught in a bear hug, the golden yellow locks in his face told him who it was along with the heat radiating off her body. Pulling away Yang gave him a huge smile, "Oh my god I can't believe you're here! You came all the way from home to visit?" she asked, clearly happy to thee the young man.

Before he could respond, someone coughed into their hand behind Yang, the blonde moved aside, revealing two young ladies. Blake's eyes widened in surprise to see him, he and his family were kind enough to let her stay a few days at their farm before giving her enough money for a bus ride to Vale. He also knew about her heritage, but unlike most humans, he didn't care what she looked like, only who she was.

The young lady beside her though, looked somewhat like Blake's opposite to Clark. She was petite, her pale white skin highlighted her piercing blue eyes, over the left eye was a small scar that went over it. Her hair was white as snow, tied off in a ponytail that was slightly angled to the right side of her head.

Her clothes were also whites, a white bolero jacket with open sleeves. She wore a dress under her jacket that was also white, the skirt somewhat similar to that of a ballerina. She also had a pair of heels on her feet, that were white as well.

"Oh! Clark, this is my partner Blake-" Yang introduced, gesturing to her black haired partner.

"We've met." they both said at the same time. Yang looked between the both of them confused, "She worked at our farm for a bit before heading to Vale." Clark clarified for her.

"Oh…..and the other one is Weiss." Yang said nonchalantly.

Weiss gave Yang a slight glare, "Hey!" she barked at the blonde, "Is that anyway to introduce a teammate?" she asked, Yang smirking at Weiss's reaction.

Clark rolled his eyes, "Yeah she just likes to mess with people. I'm Clark Kent, nice to meet you." he said in a friendly tone, holding a hand out to the heiress as a friendly greeting.

Weiss smiled, "I must say I'm surprised to see Yabg knows someone who has proper manners." she said, the blond jokingly sticking her tongue out at the two of them. Weiss reached out and shook Clark's strong hand, "Weiss Schnee, a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kent." she said with politeness.

Clark's eyes widened, "Schnee as in…..the company?" he asked. Weiss's smile faltered a little, usually as soon as her last name is dropped, people start fawning over her for the sake of her name. "Huh. Never thought I'd meet someone from your family Weiss. It's nice to meet you." he said simply.

The heiress was somewhat surprised by his reaction but remained composed, "You too…...you wouldn't have happened to have tried out for a job at the Vale branch would you?" she asked, making the young man full a little.

He should have used a fake name with his applications, but he didn't think it was necessary at the time. "Well…...yeah, I did." he admitted, somewhat flustered.

It was Weiss's turn for her eyes to widen, "So you're the prodigy the head researcher was talking about."

Yang snorted out a laugh, "Sorry Weiss, I think your confused." she said, walking beside Clark and leaning her arm on his shoulder like she would a doorway. "Clark here was a all C student back in high school." she pointed out.

Weiss gave her a strange look, "Yang he solved a complex mathematical equation that my father's people were working on for years. In only a few seconds." she explained.

Yang lost her balance and fell forward into the ground, "Waitwhat?!" she asked before getting back up and looking at Clark, who was currently finding his shoes very interesting at the moment. "Clark Kent are you really that smart?" she asked in slight disbelief.

"Why didn't you help me with my homework?" Ruby asked with a somewhat irritated stare.

"Because it's your homework." he answered with a small smile.

"...math is hard."

He turned to Yang who was looking at him with a slightly hurt look in her eye. "Look I used to get straight A's in all my classes. But that didn't make me the most liked kid in class so….I chose a few wrong answers." he explained, making the blind look at him sympathy.

"So…you purposely lowered your grades…...so you wouldn't get picked on?" Yang asked, making sure she was getting this right. Clark nodded, causing Yang's gauntlets to extend and her eyes to turn red, "Tell me their names, we'll see how they like getting a Charlie Horse with Ember Cilica." she said threateningly.

As Weiss was about to reprimand her, Clark spoke, "What's done is done. Besides it's not like I lost my big brains. I just didn't use them as much." he said with a shrug. Yang still looked a little pissed off, "I'm serious Yang, it's ok." he said with a small smile.

The blonde brawler sighed as her gauntlets turned back to their bracelet forms. "Ok. Fine…...you seriously don't let anything get to you huh farmboy?" she asked with a slight smirk.

"What can I say? I'm tough skinned." he said, patting Yang on the shoulder as he walked past her, making the blonde smile. "Look I gotta get back to work, it was nice seeing you three again, and meeting you too Weiss." he said before walking out the door.

Weiss stated at the door for a second before looking back at Yang, still surprised that he easily calmed Yang down like he did. "So…..you and Clark have been friends for a long time?" she asked, sitting down on her bed while Yang went through her designated drawer for her school clothes.

"Yeah a few years now. He's known me and Rubs since we were kids." Yang explained, taking off her gauntlets and setting them on the dresser before pulling out her uniform. "He's from Smallville, this little town south of Vale, he's a farmer." she said with a smile.

Ruby nodded, "It's so awesome there, they got Grifball games, fairs, and Clark's farm is filled with animals." she said. When Ruby was little and went to the farm for the first time, she was understandably scared of the large animals like the cows. But Clark showed her that they were really friendly.

"A farm? Like an actual farm?" Weiss asked, surprised that someone with Clark's brains would come from a farm of all places.

"Yep. Chickens, horses, cows. And hay bails." Yang said, nodding in agreement. Personally? She loved the farm. Her and Ruby's own home was simple and rustic, but it was also out in the middle of nowhere with not a lot to do. But on the farm there's usually something that needs to get done.

Weiss blinked, Atas didn't have any farms, due to the weather mostly, and instead used greenhouses to grow crops and indoor Pema for animals. "So…..how do you know him?" she asked, curious as to how someone all the way from Patch knew someone over a hundred miles away.

Yang smiled fondly, "I met Clark when our uncle took us to the town while he went on a little mission. Nothing dangerous. I went out exploring and Clark found me and we became like best friends." she explained, deciding to leave out a few things.

Weiss raised a eye at the way Yang was smiling, "So what's he like? He seems nice." she stated, Purposely being vague. Wanting to test a little guy feeling.

"He's a total sweetheart. Once, we both came down after I had a rough week at school." Yang started.

(Flashback)

Yang kicked a rock across the driveway of the Kent farm. The fourteen year old had a yellow and white sleeved shirt on with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She had on a pair of pants that went up to her caves and sneakers on.

And she was sad. A few days ago, she finally found her semblance when she stubbed her toe on a table leg in class. Unfortunately she caused a small fire, no one was hurt but every one of her friends were avoiding her until she got it under control. Qrow thought coming down to the Kent's house for a few days would do her some good.

But it wasn't.

Walking out into the driveway towards the main road, she made her way to the tree across the way, sitting on top of a hill. Sitting at the base of the tree, she hugged her knees close to her chest, wrapping her arms around them to hold them in place.

"You know you get a better view up here." Yang looked up to see Clark sitting on one of the branches of the tree. His feet swung back and forth in tandem, he smiled down at her, "You do have trees where you come from right?" he asked jokingly, he hadn't been to Patch as of yet and he honestly didn't know what Yang's home was like.

"Yes. We have trees. Lots of trees." she answers curtly, not even smiling. Clark frowned at seeing his best friend so sad. Dropping down to the ground, he walked over and sat beside her, "Careful you may get set on fire if you're too close to me." she said dryly.

Clark couldn't help but frown, he knew first hand how it felt to be isolated. "I trust you won't." he said, the blonde didn't respond. Sitting down beside her, she glanced over before letting her legs slide forward.

"I keep thinking I'm going to burst into flames and…...I don't want to accidently hurt anyone you know?" she asked, Clark nodding in understanding. "I mean what if I accidently burned my dad, or worse Ruby!" she asked with some horror at the thought alone.

Clark reached over and put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to tense up, "Look, you just gotta find your trigger. If you learn how to turn it on then you can learn how to keep it off." he said, some experience laying in his words.

The blonde let her head hit the bark of the tree, "I've tried. I just remember stubbing my toe and then whoosh! Fire in my hair." she explained before sitting forward again. Unfortunately, a few strands of her hair caught in the bark, and she noticed. Turning to the tree she growled, her eyes flashed red and her hair caught on fire, surprisingly Clark before she punched the tree with er bare hand, knocking off a good chunk of wood above Clark's head.

Yang was still angry, but Clark simply looked at her. Standing up to her height. He reached out to her shaking hand and held it, "Just….try and calm down." he advised. The blonde looked at him directly, her raging red eyes staring right into his calming blue ones, she breathed in and out, the flames in her hair dying down until they were extinguished.

Her eyes became liac once again. A worried look came over her face, "I-I didn't mean to-"

"I know you didn't. But you see what happened right? We found your trigger." he explained, pointing back to the punched out chunk of the tree. Yang's eyes widened in realization, her anger, she got angry and then she burst into flames, "So you just gotta keep calm when you can. Ok?" he asked with a smile.

Yang smiled back, "Yeah." she started. The two stood like that for a few moments before Yang realized something and blushed a little before smirking, "Uh Clark…...do you mind if I take my hand back?" she asked. Clark's eyes widened before realizing he was still holding her hand. He quickly pulled away, his cheeks a shade pink as he muttered an apology, causing Yang to laugh.

(000)

The blonde smiled fondly as she finished her story, she eventually learned that not only her anger triggered her semblance, but also whatever damage she took. Though to be honest she still didn't know the upper limits of her power, in theory she could very well destroy anything if she gets damaged enough, save for her own hands.

Weiss was in a small state of awe. "How did he know you wouldn't hurt him?" she asked, Blake and Ruby also showing interest in the story, the latter having not been told of this before.

"That's the thing. He did. Clark just had faith that I wouldn't hurt him and I didn't." she said before smiling softly. "See that's the thing about Clark. He has faith in you even when you don't have it in yourself." Yang stated fondly before noticing everyone staring at her. "What? I can be profound."

"Says the girl who threw her sister out of the bathroom because she needed her hairbrush." Weiss stated.

"...you think this looks good by itself?" she asked with a large Cheshire grin as she ran her hand through her hair. "This takes work, dedication. And a lot of time now that I mention it." she said as Weiss head her head in her hand.

(000)

Clark leaned against the wall of the elevator, Ozpin had sent him a message stating that they found something and was hoping that he could help with.

Clark was honestly still not entirely sure if he should trust Ozpin. It was just…...he seemed weirdly calm about him being a alien. Almost too calm. Clark shook his head, he had to have faith in Ozpin, if he can't have faith in one man how could he have faith in a entire species? Let alone two.

The small box opened to the office, Clark found the office to be amazing. It was like living in a clock tower, walking into the office, Glynda and Ozpin awaited him, the headmaster sat behind his desk while Glynda stood beside the desk with her scroll extended in her arm.

"Ah Mr. Kent. I'm glad you could make it." Ozpin greeted as the doors closed behind the young man.

Clark walked over in front of the desk, "Sure thing. What do you need help with?" he asked curiously. Ozpin looked at Glynda and nodded, the Huntress pressed a few keys on her scroll and brought up a holographic screen behind Clark.

"Earlier today the CCT picked up a high range transmission. For some reason we can't find where it's coming from. But we weren't able to decode it." Ozpin explained as Glynda pressed a few more keys, on the screen a series of wavelengths.

Clark looked at the screen within a second, "What is it?" he asked.

"We're not sure. The CCT picked up the signal at a high enough frequency that we had to adjust the range of the receivers in order to find it." Glynda explained.

Clark put a hand up to his chin, letting his hearing take over, he searched through the radio signals. Listening past the usual broadband, he could hear the broadcast, "It's…...numbers…...a series of numbers." he stated, making Glynda and Ozpin look at one another before Clark walked over to her, "May I?" he ask.

Glynda handed him the school, Clark opened a new file and quickly typed the numbers down as he heard them before they paused and restarted. "So…...it has to be a code or something right?" he suggested.

"It would seem so…..ill try to work on finding where it's origin point is." Glynda stated as she walked towards the elevator.

As she left, Ozpin held out a small cup of coffee for Clark, "I do believe we'll be here for a while." he said knowingly.

(000)

Five hours, five hours is staring at the screen of numbers and so far, the two had come up with nothing.

"Scratch substitution off the list." Clark said, having finished writing down what every possible combination of numbers would be if he replaced them with letters, only coming up with gibberish.

Ozpin rubbed his eyes, "Well it narrows our answer down at least." she said, being somewhat positive about their current situation. The man truly had patience, that was a given, and Clark honestly was starting to get a little aggravated. "to be honest I'm surprised you've been able to solve these equations so fast." Ozpin said before taking a sip of his drink.

Clark ran a hand down his face, "My powers don't stop with my physical side. I was able to solve advanced calculus when I was ten." he said, walking over towards the screen.

Ozpin's eyes widened with a small smile, "Is that so? Is it just for mathematics?"

Clark shook his head, "Sorta, my brain is like a real computer. I got a perfect memory I can recall almost everything I see of I remember hard enough. But for the math it's…." he trailed off before looking back at the board.

Ozpin looked at him, "What is it?" he inquired.

Clark looked at the numbers again, "My language is based off mathematics in a sense. So I wonder if…" he entered a set of numbers into the formula for letters.

T

H

E

K

E

Y

I

S

T

H

E

C

R

Y

S

T

A

L

"Sonofva-this is my language!" he exclaimed looking at Ozpin. "Where's Qrow at?" he asked.

The man dug into his pocket and fished out gos scroll, "His last check in shows he was heading to a small village to the east of Vale. He may be there." he said, Clark nodded before walking to the elevator doors and pulling them open.

Jumping off the ledge, he leapt up the shaft and into the maintenance portion. Finding a small window, he backed up as far as he could before launching himself out it, practically flying over the school grounds before landing at the base of the cliffs in front of Beacon and zooming off.

He made a B line for Vale, which thankfully wasn't too far away. He had slow down when he got to the city, he found out that going fast enough he could overturn cars with the amount of mass behind his speed, kinda like how you can feel something wiz by your head when someone throws it at you.

But insured of a little air, it's a gush of wind that could throw you off your feet.

Sprinting through the streets, he leapt over a number of buildings. Jumping off a tall rooftop he landed on the outskirts of town, he smirked before going full speed.

A loud BOOM cracked through the air as he went into Mach one speed, running at superspeed was somewhat like driving, keeping your eyes ahead of you while being aware of your surroundings.

So he kept his ears peeled for signs of a small town like Ozpin had mentioned. Though that was only to point him in the right direction, he still needed to find Qrow.

Which honestly was going to be the easy. Qrow smells like gasoline mixed with whiskey, mixed with dirt.

So Qrow was going to be easy to find.

He leapt up into the air, giving him a bird's eye view for a few moments. Within the four minutes he was arcing through the air he managed to find a small settlement. He hit the ground running, starting to slow down so that when he stopped the air behind him wouldn't snap forward in front of him, the force of which could crack concrete.

It's all about limiting yourself Clark. he reminded himself as he opened all his senses. He could hear feet walking down cobblestone paths, mugs clinking together, the smell of smoke coming from chimneys, and-

Clark nearly gagged on Qrow's scent, "Oh god! For the love of dust Qrow get some mints or something at least." he said to himself as he directed himself towards the stench, the smell alone could make someone's tears water if they smelled what he could.

He could see the older man through a tree line, jumping over the trees, he landed a few feet away from Qrow, making him jump and rematch for his sword before realizing who it was. "Good god kid you nearly gave me a heart attack!" he said loudly.

"Sorry, I still gotta work on my landings." he apologized before becoming serious. "Qrow you still have my crystal right?" he asked.

The huntsman have him a strange loon as he dug into his back pocket and pulled out a red cloth. Clark had to admit it was somewhat reassuring to see his old baby blanket again, the cloth had been wrapped around the crystal, Qrow untapped the crystal and estates at it.

It was glowing.

"Shit! You take it." he said, holding it out to Clark.

The alien held up his hands, "Yeah, no. Last time it glowed like that I learned my entire language in like five minutes. I don't like stuff poking around my brain." he said before Qrow simply tossed it at him, Clark reached out and caught it out of reflex, "You sonofva-"

Clark stopped as light biter from the aura tal, imagines flashed in front of his eyes so fast he could barely make it out. The only clear one that he could actually distinguish was one of a silver looking pod, his ship, the same ship that brought him to Remnant in the first place.

-bitch!" he finished before shaking his head, he shut his eyes, the images still fresh in his mind. "I-I-I-I….I gotta go." he said in realization.

"Hold on there! You got some explaining to do at least." Qrow said while Clark wrapped up the crystal with his blanket and put it in his coat pocket. "You track me down, scare the shot out of me, your crystal glows, and you leave? That's not how this works." he said, making Clark stop what he was doing.

He was honestly freaking out a little bit, taking a deep breath, he let it out through his nose before speaking. "Ok." he said. He explained everything Qrow, the signal that was intercepted, how it translates to his language, everything.

Qrow ran a hand back through his hair, "Damn kid. Sucks to be you huh?"

"Normally I wouldn't agree with you." Clark started before a small smirk went over his face, "But today is a special exception. So yeah, it sucks today." she said in agreement

as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Qrow gave him a pat on the shoulder, "Good luck kid. Something tells me your gonna need it."

"Yeah tell that to your liver. You smell like…..I can't even describe it." Clark replied, looking at Qrow's abdomen with his Xray vision. At first he found his X-Ray vision to be his most frightening power, but now it didn't as much. So he was surprised to find a healthy liver. "What the hell?"

"Aura." Qrow stated simply.

"...why not?" Clark said exasperatedly, deciding that it wasn't worth thinking about before running off towards home. Towards Smallville.

(000)

It was good to see the farm again after so long. Granted he had been here a few days ago, but coming come is always nice. As Clark walked down the driveway, he didn't pick up his parents heartbeats, which honestly was a little strange considering it was dark out.

Clark smiled though at the sight of Altair white dog came at him jumping up into him and knocking him to the ground. "Krypto! Heya buddy! How's it going?" he asked before Krypto licked him in the face, "Gah! Stop! Seriously boy stop! No!" he shouted with a laugh before pushing Krypto off him and giving him some well deserved attention.

Part of him wanted to take Krypto back to beacon with him and keep him in his room with him. But that work out for a bunch of reasons, mainly because even if he's a huge softy, Krypto can be a little intimidating when he wants to be.

Running his hands over Krypto's face playfully, the dog nuzzles his snout onto Clark playfully. "Ok boy, look in here on business. But after I'm done I'll be more than happy to play fetch." she said, making the canine's tale wag fast. Getting up off the ground, he walked to the barn and slid opened the doors.

Walking across the floor to where the hatch was, he grabbed one of the planks and lifted the door open before descending down the steps. The ship was covered once again, honestly with the cloth over it you wouldn't think it's a spaceship but more like a small car or something.

Pulling the sheet off, Clark felt his heart jump into his throat. Part of him was always nervous when it came to his alien heritage, like what if he was sent to conquer the world? Or what if he was some sort of advanced scout for a invasion? Or what if he was sent there because there's something wrong with him? Like his powers?

Clark took a deep breath before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the crystal from it's sheath. As soon as the crystal's light hit the ship, a small portion of it's side slid open with room for a port. Looking at the crystal and the slot, he knew what he needed to do.

"I really hope I don't blow up the farm. Dad will kill me." he muttered as he placed the crystal in the slot and closed his eyes.

The ship hummed, the tip of the ship extended outwards, inside was dozens of more crystals, all flowing. The ship lifted slightly off the ground, causing Clark to back away out of caution. The entire room became dark, the ship's crystals the only thing that could be seen.

Eventually the darkness around him became filled with stars, Clark felt as though he was floating within empty space. "Ok what?" he asked as the image of a planet appeared in front of him, it was large, lush green forests and with vast oceans. On the surface of the planet, there were small twinkling lights.

As the planet rotated he saw that there was a fairly large, city wise, chuck of the planet that looked to be made out of large buildings.

Clark suddenly realized something. Why would the ship show him a planet…..unless..

'This, Kal-El, is the planet Krypton. Your home.' a voice said, Clark nearly jumped, the voice was a man's voice. But oddly enough, it sounded familiar to him for some reason.

'I am Jor-El, your father.'

Clark could feel his heart grind to s second. M-m-my father!?

'Kal-El, by now you've reached what is considered your Eighteenth year on the planet Remnant. And by now you must realize that you are unlike the other sentient beings that inhabit this world.' Jor-El's voice said.

Clark felt his throat go dry as he stared at Krypton. It was surreal, it was fascinating, it was…...a little too much.

'Krypton was a world of great scientific achievement, our race was dedicated to peace, order, and freedom. But in the end, it was doomed.' Jor-El said, causing the newly discovered Kryptonian's heart to clench.

Behind Krypton, a sub appeared, but instead of yellow, it was red.

'Rao, krypton's sun had caused many geological anomalies through the years of our people. But with technology we were able to counter these disasters and soon, control them and stop them.' the voice said.

'But it was our arrogance that sealed our ultimate fate.'

Clark did not like the sound of that one bit.

'Due to our belief that we could control something greater than ourselves, Krypton's cores became more and more unstable.' Jor-El explained.

Clark felt his heart drop from his throat to his stomach. 'And as all this transpired…...you came into our lives. Your mother, Lara, had given birth to you. Weeks before I had the courage to bring my findings to our world leaders.' Jor-El explained.

Clark honestly felt touched, his mother and father, his birth parents, truly cared for him.

'But the Science Council found my claims to be that of no importance.'

Clark felt his blood boil at that.

'Forbidden to speak of what was to come. Me and your mother knew we could not save Krypton. But we could save you my son.' Clark felt a sense of dread overtake him. 'Over the next few weeks, many events transpired, the council was overthrown, one of our cities apparently vanished, but most importantly, the ship before you was completed.'

Clark looked over to the crystals, barely making out the shape of the craft. 'And so, your mother and I, with heavy hearts, sent you into the vastness of space, determined to not allow you have the same fate as us.'

A small ship, his ship, rocketed away from Krypton, as soon as it reached past the moon, it shot out at speeds he couldn't even Regester. But as that happened, Krypton began to deform.

"No."

It began to cave in.

"Oh god no!"

Krypton. Exploded.

Dread, fear, disbelief, and most overwhelming of all, sadness, filled Clark's entire being. Falling to his knees, he looked up at the remains of the planet, tears freely streaming down his face. "N-N-no…...it…..I can't be…"

'It is with so much regret to say I have failed. Both my planet and you my son' Jor-El's voice said as the images began to fade.

'Kal-El, you are the Last Son Of Krypton.'

AN: And done. Nice.

So some heavy stuff this chapter. Obviously Clark finding out about his planet's fate isn't something you just get over. And when you think about its just sad to think about what Clark must have thought when he found out about his home planet. But that will be explored next chapter.

A also, Krypto! I gotta say I love writing s chapter when it has that pooch in it. I've had four dogs in my life and I've loved every single one of them.

Now you're all probably wondering what I thought of the finale.

It destroyed me. I won't lie, I stood there for a few moments before going to my room and just laying in bed for a while. It was amazing season this time around and I hate that we got to wait until June or August to see more.

Look I want to talk about it, but this is a place to discuss the story. If you want to talk about it my PM box is always open. But I got a tumblr under the same name so if you want to see my thoughts, go there.

But now on to some important matters.

You've probably all noticed I must have changed the superman logo a million times over by now. Now there's dozens of different ways to draw it, and you all know I'm going with the new 52 esq suit. But the symbol may or may not be the same.

So I want you guys to decide what I go with, the one I'm using right now is from Superman Returns, but imif you want to see the flat version of it (because honestly I hate how it pops out of the suit like that) check out the S that Clark burns into buildings in the Smallville series.

But if you guys want another logo, leave it in the review, PM me it, whatever. But there's a few requirements.

For one, it HAS to be red and yellow, I like superboy's version but the gold is kinda Superman's thing.

Two, it has to be in the shape of a shield, so none of the triangle ones from when it first started out.

And finally three, I want to know if you guys want the gold S, the black S, or simply no S on the cape. The gold with be like Christopher Reeves superman when it's just a gold shield with the S drawn into it, it'll basically be like the black S (new 52) but in gold.

So until next time guys, that's lunch.


End file.
